


You suck at your job...but I still Love you

by HuniBunni



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Demon Powers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Other, Reader-Insert, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Insert, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuniBunni/pseuds/HuniBunni
Summary: Reader-chan is Alastors little demon helper along with your dear little sister Niffty. However you have taken notice the others tend to blindly favor niffty for her quick tidy work compared to your destructive skills.After overhearing a conversation you decide to run away to keep the others from having to deal with your terrible work skills. But what happens when you get caught by a certian snake who wears a top hat and as eggs as minions?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	You suck at your job...but I still Love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little gift for reaching 100 followers on my Twitter. If you guys would like a AlastorxAngel Dust Smut fanfic please feel free to let me know.
> 
> NOTE: you're about the same size as niffty but just a little bit smaller. You do have sharp teeth like the others do :)
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Third person p.o.v

Being the most feared demons little helper should be the best in hell! But for you on the other hand...well....let's just say you're a kind soul who doesn't really belong in a dirty place such as hell.

You were brought to life by your dear creator Alastor, also known as the Radio demon of hell. You were brought to life to help your "sister" niffty help clean up a certian hotel that will be ran by the princess of hell and her friends. You were pretty fucking excited to be helping with such an amazing and fun project but...things weren't going as planned as you thought.

Right when you were made you exact orders were to help niffty quickly clean the hotel lobby up as fast as possible after their little encounter with some snake type loser with a top hat. They were currently chowing down on some jambalaya while you wanted to clean up the hole that was at the front of the hotel. You got some cement and...well...you tried to fix the hole up but...during the process you just somehow managed to make the hole even bigger. You let out a loud shriek stepping back as the wall came tumbling down. Niffty came running in bouncing up and down. 

"Oh no (y/n) what did you do? Oh gosh this is gonna take a while to fix up heheh! Why don't you go take care of the dirty dishes while I fix this okay? Heheh okay!"

She sung quickly patting your head and running to go get some supplies. You let out a soft sigh while you slowly trudged your way to the kitchen. Angel dust was still sitting at the table watching your tiny petite figure walk in and hop in a stool at the sink watching you slowly wash the dirty bowls and plates. There was a knife laying at the center of the table near Angel's bowl. Somehow the knife quickly flew up to the ceiling right when you walked in the kitchen. His eyes widened as he stared at the sharp utensil before looking down at you and back to the knife.

"Uhhhh....okay what the fuck is g-WHOA WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?!"

Angel yelled as about 20 knifes randomly fell from the ceiling impaling the table just barely missing his arms and hands. You flinched quickly whipping your head around staring at the many knifes that were on the table. You looked up at angel who was glaring down at you. "WHAT THE HELL (Y/N) ARE YOU TRYNNA MAKE ME DOUBLE DEAD?!?" he yelled slamming the table causing his bowl to tip over spilling a small amount of jambalaya he had left. You shook your head. "B-but I didn't even know how that happened- I know I didn't do it-!" Angel held up his hand. "AH! I don't wanna hear it." He spoke in a sassy tone and walked out of the kitchen with his head held up high.

You stared at the spider who walked away clearly pissed at you for something you never did. You sniffled trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from your eyes. You simply went back to washing the dishes until you were done.

WELL....washing the dishes didn't go as planned either!

You somehow managed to break a few plates cutting your little hands and fingers in the process. The rest of the plates- that were clean- were now stained and smudged with your blood. Nifty could easily take care of that herself. You just decided to sweep the halls and get rid of any cobwebs that lay hiding in the dark corners of the walls. Right when you went to the laundry room that was down in the basement to grab a broom, dust pan and duster, you were walking back up the stairs to the hallway that needed the most work until you paused infront of a large dark red door detailed with a golden handle and golden accents and demonic carvings. The door was slightly cracked open so you- being as naive as you are- decided to peek inside seeing the others sitting around a table with a bunch of papers scattered around.

"I just can't believe niffty managed to fix that hole up so quickly! Did you see her vaggie? It was so cool wasnt it?" Charlie sung grabbing her girlfriend by the shoulders shaking her around. Vaggie hels her hands up trying to calm charlie down. A soft smile painted her face. "Yeah, yeah she did a good job. But wasn't (y/n) supposed to fix the hole?" Angel let out scoff crossing his arms and legs. "PSSSSSSHT puh-lease! That little girl almost killed me in the kitchen! She seems like nothing but trouble!" You frowned tilting your head more to the side seeing your one and only alastor sitting at the head of the table. His smile as wide and sly looking as always. "Hmmm, well unlike nifty dear little (y/n) was freshly made! She's going to get the hang of things soon" charlie cocked her head to the side. "Made? You mean she wasn't...uh...dead?" Alastor nodded his head fixing the tuffs behind his ears. "You are indeed right sweetheart. (Y/n) technically doesn't have a soul. She was created with dark magic, hell I could easily erase her if I wanted to but-!" Your eyes widened as you quickly walked away not wanting to hear another word. You clasped your hands over your mouth to muffle your gasp. Would alastor really poof you away if you continue to do a bad job? Hell you've only been alive for a few hours and you already might be vanished.

You clutehd the broom in your hands as you quickly waddled to the dirty hallway to start your work. You immediately began to sweep the dirt and rubble off the floor. 'I have to make sure that I do a good job! I have to! I don't want alastor to get rid of me, I like all of them!' You furrowed your brows and slammed the broom onto the floor. You placed your hands on your hips and stood up straight with a bright grin on your face showing off your sharp teeth.

"Starting today I'll do my hardest to make sure I work more harder than niffty! I promise I'll try with all my best!"

(2 weeks later)

Haha wow you fucking suck at promises don't you?

After the day you announced your promise of encouragement you managed to fuck up...badly. tou already trashed 4 hotel rooms, broke the water pipes, accidentally set the lobby on fire, broke one of husks arms and broke 6 windows. 

How can a demon who was made by the most powerful demon of all of hell to be the most cleanest and tidest helper be the worst at her job? Alastor dark magic is absolutely perfect so surely it has to be you in general. The others thought so too. That's why they're taking you to a demon clinic to see what the fuck is wrong with you and why you fucking suck at your job so much.

Right now you were sitting on a little bed kicking your legs back and forth twiddling your tiny little fingers around. The doctor had just come in with a clipboard with some papers and a nurse who was holding two tube and some type of thingy with a needle on it. "Okay I'd say sorry about the long wait but I honestly don't care- ANYWAYS so we have (y/n)...uh....demon helper made by alastor...Mmm...so you say her powers and tendencies to clean hasn't been going well and..." the doctor looked up staring at husks broken arm. "Pffffft.. ahem and she can't control her strength?" He asked stifling a laugh as husk glared at him giving him the bird. Charlie nodded her head. "Yes she says she doesn't know why it's happening either. We just need to make sure shes okay so she won't hurt anyone anymore." You frowned at Charlie's words.

The doctor nodded and motioned the nurse who walked towards the bed and set down the supplies on the paper. "Okay she does have blood right....alastor?" The doctor asks turning his head staring at the radio demon. Alastor placed a finger on his lips pretending to think. "HMMMMMMM.....Maybe!" The doctor let out a low growl and motioned the nurse to go forward with her work. You watched as she tied a rubber ban around your arm looking for some type of vein to poke the needle with. "Oh that won't be necessary (y/n) doesn't have the structure of what a human would have when they were alive. You can just stab that thing right in there!" He sung with his sharp looking smile. You were about to object until the nurse literally did as alastor said. She stabbed the needle in your arm causing you to yelp in pain. You stared at your dark red blood that was being drained from your arms. "We're gonna take a few blood samples and see if there's anything wrong. If we find anything unusual we'll call to tell you." The doctor spoke as the nurse finished up her work and headed out the door. "OH! and Charlie-" charlie looked at him with her bright smile. "Yes?" "Tekl your dad to stop telling people to bring apples and throw them at me! Getting sick of his bullshit!" He helped and slammed the door shut causing a picture to fall of the wall and crash on the floor. 

The others just stayed silent staring with blank faces. 

".......anyone got an apple?"

"Shut the fuck up angel!"

Once you all made it back to the hotel nifty quickly ran up to al Hugging his legs tightly while she looked up at him with her big smile a large...uh...eye. you sadly stared watching the others gather around in the lobby (which nifty cleaned up in almost a whole hour) laughing and chatting away. They obviously don't want to be near or around you, afraid you might damage something else or break another persons bones again. You couldn't hold back your sadness anymore. You decided to let the tears fall while walking to your room you shared with nifty, even though she mostly cleaned most of the time rather than sleep like you do.

You honestly don't know why alastor hasn't gotten rid of you yet after all the screw ups you did these past 2 weeks. it was obvious that you weren't great at your job so why keep you if you can't do a single thing right? 

You simply decided there was only one thing you must do. You grabbed a red and black stripped blanky that alastor gifted you a while back and placed a few items you were going to take with you. A stuffed plus version of Alastor, a bag of cookies charlie gave you in the morning and what you guess was a pocket knife you gathered the blanket and tied it to a pole you broke off from a broom last week. You quietly tip toed out your room and down the hall. You peeked from the corner of a wall that connected to the dining room where the rest of the gang was already eating and chatting away. They look so happy together and alastor seems to enjoy nifty's company.

He clearly doesn't need you.

And neither do the others.

You quietly walk up to the front door quietly open it and walk out. And right in the nick of time lightning strikes through the sky and rain starts to harshly pour down. You sigh and began walking away as soft sobs escaped your lips. You shiver, already soaked from head to toe in the rain. Maybe you can find a new master to help around the house. That was pretty much all you can do for now.

And so you made down the road as demons did their daily deeds of murder and such so you quickly ran down the road to find some sort of shelter.

(UP IN THE SKY IN A BIG ASS BLIMP)

One of the egg bois came running through the door slipping and sliding on the floor bumping onto his bosses tail. Pentious whipped his head around staring down at his little literal egg-head minion and glared. "WHAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY BEING SUPER EVIL?!" he yells slapping his minion in the head. "But boss I found out something really exciting~!" The egg boi sung throwing his hands up in the air. "WELL SSSSPEAK UP THEN!" Pentious yells waving his arms in the air. "We found the radio demon guys helper outside!" Pentious's eyes widened as he shot straight up. "Oh really??? Where?" He asks with a sly smirked spreading across his face. "We found her outside! She's sitting on the curb by the 666 store!" The egg boi hummed with a stupid smile spread across his face. Pentious snickered as he fixed his top hat and bowtie. 

"Well then let's go get her then~"

Sitting outside you rested your back against the building watching card crash into each other and trash cans being set on fire. You were pretty fucking sure that some demon was bound to get you at some point. That was when you felt a finger tapping your shoulder. You flinched whipping your head staring back at an egg who was smiling at you. "Hiiiiiiiii~!" The egg sung soft patting your cheek. You sniffled wiping your tears away and softly smiled. "Um...hi..." you spoke softly. You saw dark figure emerge from the shadows. A snake stared down at you with a friendly smile. "Well hello there (y/n)!" The snake sung holding his hand out. You stare at his hand before reaching out to grab it and he shook it violently causing you to stand up. "Uhhh hi?" Pentious grinned fixing his bowtie. "Sir pentious, the most evilest demon here in hell-, May I ask why you're out here rather than being at that shitty hotel that AlAsToR is running?" He spoke as his bottom lip quivered. You blinked and shrugged your shoulders. "I don't really think I should stay there. I'm pretty sure none of them like me" you spoke the last part as a sob rippled in your throat. Pentious let out an exaggerated gasp placing his hand over his heart. "OH NO?!? is it because of your poor working skills?" You frowned and nodded, your head hanging low. Pentious let out a chuckle and picked you up holding you in his arms. "Well do not fret for I, SIR PENTIOUS, will take you in and...uh...take care of you yes!" Pentiois sung as he headed his way back to his blimp.

Your eyed widened as you clapped your hands together letting out a squeal of delight. "Oh thank you so much Sir pentious!" You sung grinning happily. Pentious nodded and watched as you continued to smiling not knowing he was about the use you for some evil dirty work.

(BACK AT THE HOTEL)

"WERE COULD SHE BE?!? WHERE IS (Y/N)?!?" Charlie yelled pulling at her hair, eyes wide and filled to the brim with tears that streamed down her cheeks. Vaggie placed a hand on her shoulder. "Charlie! Hun you need to calm down! I'm sure we'll find her soon but if you want to find (y/n) as fast as possible you need to stay calm." She softly spoke stroking Charlie's hair. Angel got up from the floor after checking underneath the couch. "I know I said some pretty mean things to her but she seemed to take it so well. WHY AM I SUCH AN ASSHOLE?!" angel yelled up at the ceiling. Vaggie face palmed letting out an annoyed sigh watching as nifty was zooming all over the place calling your name. Alastor had sent out a few of his little shadow demon helpers to go out on the look for you outside.

Then all of a sudden the phone started to ring. 

Charlie walked over and picked it up holding it to her ear. "U-uh hello this is charlie speaking." "Yeah, yeah I know who the fuck this is. Listen I got the results back of (y/n)'s blood samples. It looks like when she was made some dark magic got mixed with her blood. The dark magic is fucking up with her blood causing her cells to not function properly with the dark magic. That's why she's not able to control herself." Charlie's eyes widened. "Uh...wow...that explains alot Hehe thank you d-" the doctor hung up on the other side leaving charlie on the phone.

As if things couldn't get any worse one of the demons alastor sent our came flying back in and whispered in Alastors ear. He cocked his head to the side raising a single brow.

"Looks like we're going to pay a little visit to a filthy vile snake~"

You honestly can't say you were lying when you couldn't see it coming. Once you walked inside pentious's blimp you were immediately tackled by a tom of egg bois and were tied up with chains and thrown to the floor. "H-hey! I thought you were going to-" oentious holds up a finger and waggles it in front of your face. "NUH-UH IT WAS ALL A LIE! HAHAHAHA you stupid little girl I can't believe you actually believed me!" Pentious let out a loud laugh. You frowned staring at the snake with tears that streamed down your cheeks. "Oh don't give me that look missy! This is hell you live in, you can never trust a single soul in hell- that's the number one rule!"

You couldn't really argue with him there to be honest. You should have known better than to trust a demon who just so happens to be a snake....oh the irony. HAHA wow you're a fucking moron- I bet you feel stupid right now for being so naive uh? You rested your face against the cool floor letting the tear pool underneath. You sniffled knowing that the others won't even bother to rescue you.

Why bother?

You're nothing but a screw up....right?

After a couple of hours later there was a soft thud that hit the front window of the blimp. You wiggled your body around to yet a better look only to get grabbed by pentious who slithered to the window that the egg bois have opened. You looked down feeling a pit in your stomach. You were at a tall height and falling could be the death of you if pentious decides to just drop you. But when you scanned the area you noticed the gang who was looking up.

"HA!!! LOOK AT WHAT I HAVE YOU POMPOUS STRIPPED FREAK!!" pentious yells waving you around in the air causing you to let out loud whines afraid to be dropped. "IF YOU WANT YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE NO GOOD DEMON HELPER GIRL THAN COME AND GET HER!" You stared as egg bois ran towards the group, guns and chains in hand getting ready to fight. Pentious let out a sly cackle and pulled you back inside tossing you on the floor. "It'll take them hours to even beat my egg bois. And by then I will have you WORKING FOR ME- OH GOD AHHHHHH!"

Your eyes widened as a dark black familiar looking tentacle came smashing through the blimp grabbing hold of pentious slamming him into the wall. You watched as the tentacle slammed the snake back and forth with wide eyes.

While the tentacle was busy beating pentious's ass the blimp tilted causing you to roll out of the open window. You let a loud yell as you descended to the ground but just in time a black tentacle caught you before you came into contact with the ground.

As pentious blimp blew up you were carefully brought back down. The tentacle unfurled showing off your tiny body that was curled up into a tight ball. Charlie leaned down softly patting your back. "(Y/n)? are you okay?" She spoke in a calm tone. You uncurled looking up at Alastor who was smiling down at your petite feeble little body. The tentacle placed you down on the ground. You instantly went to wrap your arms around Alastors legs hugging them tightly while you sobbed loudly.

"I'M SO SORRY I'M SUCH A FAILURE. I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT WITHOUT BREAKING ANYTHING! PLEASE DON'T POOF ME AWAY I PROMISE I'LL TRY AS HARD AS CAN- PRETTY PLEASE I PROMISE WHAAAAHAHAHA-" Alastor leaned down to pick you up holding you in your arms placing a finger on your lips. "Now, now (y/n) it's perfectly okay! We found out why you've uh...lacking experience in your working skills" he spoke with his grin using his free hand fixing your hair. Charlie walked over along with vaggie and angel by her side. "The doctor called us and said the black magic alastor used got mixed with your blood. That's why everything has been going on all wonky~! There's nothing to be upset about nothing was your fault okay?" She softly cooed poking your cheek.

You softly smiled letting out a small giggle while you nuzzled your face up against alastor chest. Alastor let out a hum watching you nuzzle up against his chest with a small smile and a soft rosie colored blush that painted your cheeks. Angel peeked over the radio demons shoulder staring at your figure and cooed at the sight seeing that the demon was known to not be very affectionate towards other people.

"Awwww how cute~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Should we tell he about the surgery she has to get?"

"W-what?"

"Oh my god angel this fanfic was ALMOST OVER!"

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea last night and I had to write it. Do you guys want more hazbin hotel fanfics like this? Maybe not reader inserts but we'll see if this goes any where.
> 
> FEEL FREE TO COMMENT WHAT YOU THOUGHT!


End file.
